


The Fates Decided We Would Meet

by EternalGalaxies



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: AU, Double break in, Gen, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalGalaxies/pseuds/EternalGalaxies
Summary: Response to the tumblr prompt "Person A and Person B both trying to break into the same place on the same night by accident, only to be chased by the police upon meeting and having to hide in a closet/cupboard."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my probably incorrect facts about a science lab, :)

"Person A and Person B both trying to break into the same place on the same night by accident, only to be chased by the police upon meeting and having to hide in a closet/cupboard/safe together until they leave."

As Kathryn crept along the side of the building, she cursed her friends. B'Elanna had left her car keys (and lab keys) in the lab, so now she was breaking into her own lab because she didn't have the keys. There were alarms at every door, which automatically alerted the police, so she was praying that one of the doors was unlocked. 

=/\=

As Chakotay crept along the side of the building, he cursed his sister. Sekaya had dared him to enter the lab and free some of their mice. Which was a good cause, but he still didn't know why he had accepted a dare from his sister. There were probably alarms which would no doubt alert the police. He was praying one of the doors was unlocked. 

=/\=

She pulled, hard, at one of the door handles, and miraculously it opened. She was immensely relieved not to hear a loud blaring siren. Using her phone as a flashlight and wondering why she didn't just call someone, she located her office. She cracked the door open, feeling like a student creeping around a school at night. She quickly grabbed the keys, and prepared to leave. While she was there, she glanced around to see if there was anything she needed to work on. She turned to leave the office when she heard the sirens. Damn.

=/\=

Chakotay crept closer to the doors, noticing one was slightly open. Did they have really bad guards? Was someone inside? He walked inside cautiously, and when he didn't detect any moment, he moved slowly toward the place where they kept the mice. He opened a door to one of the cages, and picked up one of the smallest mice. Two others jumped out and scurried away.  
Carrying the mouse he had originally picked up, he turned to leave the building when he heard the sirens. Damn. 

=/\=

All of Kathryn's common sense vanished, and she sprinted down the hallway toward the door. A police car pulling into the parking lot stopped her, and she turned towards the only alternative: the kitchen. She heard a small noise from a side room, the room where they kept the mice, and saw some idiot carrying a mouse. Probably an animal rights activist. 

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, and she flashed him a stupid grin. 

"Kathryn Janeway. Head of the thermal energy wing. I needed my car keys." She displayed her car keys and grabbed his empty hand not holding a mouse. "Come on. Who are you again?" She asked as they took off running. 

"Chakotay. I'm here to free mice on a dare from my sister. Where are we going?" He asked as they took a sharp left turn. 

"Kitchen. We are going to hide from the cops in a cabinet." She flashed him another stupid grin and opened a door to a cabinet that was mostly empty and should be big enough for both of them. They climbed inside, and she slammed the door shut after them. 

"Won't they look in here?" He asked, and she shook her head. 

"No, they only care if someone stole information or materials." She said, and peeked out to see if any cops were there. She turned back to find him very, very close to her. She moved backwards a bit, and knocked a dozen boxes of some chemicals over. 

They sat and listened to the occasional policeman walk down the hallway. Finally, after about twenty more minutes, the sirens subsided and they heard cars drive away. They left their hiding spots and walked out of the lab. 

"Goodbye, Chakotay, rescuer of mice." She said and they laughed. 

"Goodbye, Kathryn, savior of lost car keys." He said back and they both turned and walked separate


End file.
